Sealing the Deal
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Companion Piece to “How in the Hell Did I Lose to You?”, “Switching Teams,” and “Meet the Captain”- There’s just one thing left to take care of.


**Title:** Sealing the Deal  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Rating:** PG-13 (there be some shounen-ai here...)  
**Feedback:** (yes!) HisagixAyasekawa (Yaaay Crack!)  
**Spoilers:** God yes. Don't read this or the whole arc at all if you haven't at least caught up to around 173 chapter wise.  
**Summary:** Companion Piece to "How in the Hell Did I Lose to You," "Switching Teams," and "Meet the Captain"- There's just one thing left to take care of.  
**Word Count:** 2,518 (Wow I write long fics for these two… o.o)  
**Time:** 1 hour, 29 minutes  
**A/N:** So yeah, I obviously lied about the whole writing arcs in threes thing in my last Author Notes. But I realized after writing "Meet the Captain" that the note I ended it on was far from romantic, and for those who have stuck with me 3 stories in, I think they deserve some sort of capitulation on my part. So I wrote this, and it kind of got out of hand for a while, and then came back, and then got silly again (such is my way). I'd really planned on writing a pure romantic stuff with a little Shuuhei angst thrown in, but it ended up being more pairing crack. I don't know how I feel about that, but at least for now, I think this little arc is finished. Yay.  
**Dedication:** Issei-hime! Cuz he's BACK from Japan! And is Yumichika incarnate. Fufufufufufufu.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, alas. I wouldn't mind borrowing Hisagi any time though. XD  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei slipped outside quietly, the newly appointed 9th division captain not really in the mood to join in with the 11th division and their raucous partying.

It wasn't his division, after all, and he didn't really want to be hanging around to serve as reminder of what was going to happen to their tightly knit little group after tonight.

Despite what that idiot had put him through earlier today, Shuuhei wanted his last hours as a member of Zaraki Kenpachi's team to be memorable.

If he was there the entire time, Ayasekawa would undoubtedly feel obligated to pay some attention to him when he should be chatting it up with his long time friends. With the hectic schedules of all the Gotei-13 it was sometimes hard to find time to meet between teams, and Shuuhei was certain that Yumichika would want to maximize the time he had left with them and not waste it on an outsider like himself.

Hisagi had fulfilled his obligatory role as outside-division guest tonight already, had knocked back several cups of sake with Kenpachi and eaten a slice of farewell cake. He'd played a rather dizzying game of tag with Yachiru and a few hands of cards with Ikkaku and the other thugs.

Outside, the nighttime air felt nice against his warm skin and he took a deep breath, thinking to himself that perhaps he shouldn't have tried to match Kenpachi's drinking in the first few minutes of Ayasekawa's goodbye party.

Slightly buzzed, but still conscious of most of his movements, he walked slowly to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the railing overlooking the dark courtyard. The only lights on at this time of night were those coming from the 11th squad quarters. The others were black and silent, suggesting that other shinigami were either sleeping, like the rest of his division, or on duty tonight, like Renji's division and Iba's division.

Shuuhei knew that he should be getting back soon to get some sleep so that his head would be clear of alcohol come morning and he could formally announce to the rest of the 9th division the news of their new vice-captain as well as post their approved schedule now that they had been reinstated to active duty as a whole unit again.

Or at least, were on their way to becoming one. Kaname's betrayal still stung the 9th squad, deep into its roots, but there was only so much time that could be wasted wallowing in shock and self-pity before there was work to be done again. The other divisions had been running doubly hard to make up for the virtual absences of teams 3, 5, and 9 over the past few weeks, and the result of that was the realization that there _was_ such a thing as the Gotei-13 being stretched too thin, if Shuuhei had read Renji's haggard expression correctly the other night, when he'd seen him checking in from division 6's second late shift in a row.

Of course, there were rumors running rampant about the 6th division vice-captain's exhaustion being due to _other_ things, namely, the 6th division _captain,_ but Shuuhei didn't like gossip because it tended to be something that stung both ways.

The 9th squad leader frowned and rubbed his head at the thought, realizing that he'd already been stung himself, initially with news of his defeat at Ayasekawa's hands and more recently, by rumors of his relationship with the other man.

That had made things difficult in the vice-captain review process, but Shuuhei had refused to bow to outside pressure and chose the person whom he was certain would work the best alongside him and with the rest of his team.

All of Soul Society could refuse to believe the fact if they so chose to, but it didn't make it any less true in Shuuhei's heart.

Ayasekawa was really the only one he could think of to fill his team's current void.

"Ne…Hisagi-san, you're not leaving, are you?"

As if on cue, Shuuhei turned his head at the sound of Yumichika's voice, finding his new vice-captain looking at him with a full blown pout as he slid the door closed behind him, shutting out the noise of a party that was apparently, still in full swing.

"I was going to go and get some sleep," Hisagi responded honestly, ignoring Yumichika's indignant expression. "We have duty tomorrow afternoon."

Ayasekawa's features softened slightly. "Always so responsible, _taichou_."

Shuuhei laughed to himself at the strange face Yumichika made as he tried out the title on someone other than Zaraki for the first time. "Is it so weird?"

Slightly embarrassed, the other shinigami chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, shaking his head. "No…not too weird. Just different."

"You don't have to call me taichou."

Ayasekawa frowned. "I do too. You're my taichou now."

Shuuhei looked away when his vice-captain joined him, arms propped atop the railing so that their shoulders brushed together lightly. "Um…" Shuuhei was going to blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, "…you can just call me Shuuhei, if you like."

Pause. "Eh? Really!"

"…yeah."

"Really, really!"

"I said so, didn't I, stupid?"

Yumichika beamed. "I'm so happy."

"Well, it would be horrible if you weren't tonight," Shuuhei snorted indelicately. "Especially after all the trouble your friends went through to put this party together for you." He frowned, remembering the events of earlier that day. "Zaraki included."

Yumichika laughed gently and laid a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder. "Are you mad about that?"

"No."

He wasn't mad. Just kind of annoyed, and simultaneously kind of touched, and now, slightly uncertain.

"You look troubled," the other shinigami offered, brow furrowing in concern.

Shuuhei almost wanted to reach out and smooth the wrinkles away, to tease the pretty-boy that his face would freeze that way if he let his frowns linger too long.

He'd definitely had too much to drink.

Instead, he gently shrugged off Ayasekawa's arm and took a deep breath before turning so he faced his vice-captain. "Yumichika…are you sure about this?"

Ayasekawa blinked, puzzled. "Sure about what?"

Shuuhei scowled slightly, forced himself not to look away again. "Me."

Indignance. "Of course I am! I wouldn't just switch teams for anyone, you know!" he started, voice rising.

"No, I don't mean it like that, stupid! Lower your voice, will you? Others are sleeping."

Ayasekawa had the sense to look slightly abashed. "What do you mean, then?"

"Your team is…" _full of jerks_, though he left that thought out and continued with a more civil, "…unique."

A smile. "Un. They are."

"Are you sure it's okay…to leave?"

Some semblance of understanding began to dawn on the other man's features, and his smile warmed into something that spoke of a million other things besides simple happiness. "It's okay."

Shuuhei wasn't really sure if it was a self-confidence problem on his part or some inherent desire to make sure that at least one of them was allowed to have a relationship with their captain that was pure, that was real and strong.

He'd seen that with Zaraki earlier today, as traumatic an experience as that had been for him. He'd seen that Zaraki, despite being a complete psychopath, was a leader who his men could count on, who had earned their loyalty and their respect and who did his duty to protect his underlings from any possible threat.

Shuuhei hadn't had that, with Kaname.

And with that being his only knowledge of how captains and vice-captains interacted, he didn't know if he could fill the role Zaraki had in Ayasekawa's life with as much success.

"You're all really close," Shuuhei started again, some sort of strange need to try and convince Ayasekawa that he had no business giving it up for someone like him while at the same time, all he really wanted was the other man's promise that they would do their best to rebuild the 9th division together.

Shuuhei thought he was a little bit sick for wanting both of those things. Also, maybe he'd had a little too much to drink. "You're all really close, and they obviously don't want to see you go…"

"They understand." Yumichika's voice was firm. "I'm still their friend."

"But…"

"I'm with you now."

Shuuhei sighed at his subordinate's obstinacy. "So for me…"

A nod. "Only for you."

Hisagi blamed it on the alcohol again, but he felt warm. Maybe even sort of happy. Maybe a little hopeful. "Good."

"Aa. Good."

Embarrassed, Shuuhei averted his eyes, distracting himself with the trinket he'd been keeping in his pocket all day. "Um…"

Ayasekawa tilted his head slightly, studying his new, slightly taciturn captain. "Shuuhei?"

"I've got something for you," Hisagi managed after a moment of debate. Now seemed as good a time as any other.

"A present?" Yumichika's eyes lit up, greedy bastard that he never pretended not to be.

Shuuhei scowled. "No, not a present. Not really. Just…something you'll need tomorrow."

Hesitantly, he pulled out Soul Society's trademark vice-captain's patch, eyeing it in all its familiarity for a moment before hastily pushing it into Ayasekawa's hands. "There."

"Waaah…this is mine?"

"Of course it is, idiot. It's for vice-captains, isn't it?"

"Thank you!"

Shuuhei rubbed self-consciously at the back of his neck, not really knowing why he felt so awkward about something like this. It was just procedure, after all. He cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry if it's a little worn…"

"This is yours, isn't it?"

The bastard sure could catch on fast when he wanted to.

"Yeah, it's my old one. I didn't have time to go and requisition a new one and I thought since I wouldn't need…"

"I like this better."

Shuuhei blinked. He hadn't really been expecting that from someone as vain as Yumichika. "So you wouldn't rather have a new one?"

Ayasekawa shook his head. "This has a more beautiful history."

Of course.

Shuuhei refrained from rolling his eyes, but surprisingly enough, was unable to hide the small, upward turning of his lips. "You're such an idiot."

"Shuuhei just doesn't know how to see beautiful things," Yumichika sniffed teasingly. "But don't worry, no one is a better teacher than me for that!" he announced confidently, tossing his hair and _sparkling_ at Hisagi. "Here, we start with this." He handed the vice-captain's badge back.

Shuuhei stared at it, flapping in the air between them. "Eh?"

Impatient, Ayasekawa grabbed Shuuhei's hand and laid the insignia into his palm. "Put it on for me, will you?"

Hisagi blinked. "Why can't you do it yourse…"

Stubbornly, Ayasekawa turned sideways and offered his arm. "Put it on me."

Sighing, Shuuhei decided to do as he was told because he didn't want to be subject to another one of the other man's lectures on how he couldn't see beautiful things and how he was an insensitive jerk and ruined beautiful moments.

He fiddled with it a little in the dark, the alcohol from earlier dulling his senses slightly so that it was hard to find the clip and attach it properly. It took him several tries, but once he'd gotten closer by leaning down so he could squint to see, it was relatively easy. "There…happy now?" He tilted his head upward to look at his vice-captain. "Or is it not beautiful enough, hime-sama?"

Ayasekawa frowned. "You're so good at ruining the moment," he sighed wistfully, though there was a fondness there that easily overtook his expression of frustration.

Shuuhei stood up straight, embarrassed and glad that it was dark enough that the chances of Yumichika seeing his blush were very, very low. "I tied it, didn't I?"

Ayasekawa turned his arm to inspect Shuuhei's handiwork. "Not bad."

Hisagi, feeling oddly silly, gave a little mock-bow. "Why thank you, hime-sama. And is there anything else this humble servant might do while he's at your service?" he drawled, though not unkindly.

Ayasekawa giggled. "Ne…Shuuhei, are you sure you want to ask that?"

He blamed the sake for dulling his senses, but on Yumichika's question, Shuuhei realized a bit belatedly, that he should have seen that one coming. In fact, he could still sort of see it now…

Ayasekawa launched himself gleefully into his captain's arms. Laughing, he smiled up at Hisagi. "Because if you offer, I'm not going to say no!" Yumichika declared shamelessly, arms locked around the base of Shuuhei's neck.

Yup, even with being tipsy, Shuuhei should've seen that one coming a million miles away. It might as well have been a formal invitation. He should have chosen his words more carefully.

Though in reality, being a captain, his reflexes were unquestionably good enough to have dodged the onslaught, despite his slight, drunken buzz.

Ayasekawa looked up at him, curiously. "Ne, Shuuhei, this princess demands a kiss from you now. Is that okay?"

Hisagi snorted. "You never asked me before."

"Oh, that's right." Without waiting for further response, Ayasekawa stole his kiss.

Shuuhei blamed it on the alcohol when he didn't shove him away right away.

Or at all.

"Oiiii… Yumi-chan, where are you! This is your party, you ungrateful bastard! Get back in here now! Zaraki-taichou says you can't leave 'til you're too drunk to stand, ya hear!"

Both of them winced, wrenching apart as the rough sound of Ikkaku Madarame's voice tore through the night's former quiet, shattering the moment.

Ayasekawa closed his eyes and groaned, burying his face into Shuuhei's chest and cursing. "_Idiot_," he hissed.

Shuuhei chuckled. At least they could agree on that. "You better go back in, fukutaichou… wouldn't want to anger Zaraki's hospitality, would you?" His voice was surprisingly soft, and he wondered if it was purely the sake that was giving him a pleasant, warm feeling all throughout his body.

"You're coming with me," Ayasekawa asserted, pulling back so he could look up into Shuuhei's eyes. "You did promise Ken-chan that you'd watch out for me like a good captain."

Hisagi sighed. He had said that.

"So you have to come," Yumichika concluded. "You promised."

"Fine," Shuuhei agreed, almost too readily. Feeling strangely mischievous, he smirked, leaning in enticingly close to Ayasekawa's ear to murmur, "But try not to get _too_ drunk… I'm not carrying you back."

Yumichika made a small exclamation of surprise, slapping him lightly in the chest in response. "Jerk," he laughed. "You never know when you should say something beautiful."

Shuuhei found himself laughing back. "It gives you something to teach me, ne, Yumi-chan?"

On Ayasekawa's stunned expression, the new captain of the 9th division decided that today had been crazy enough a day that he might as well give in to the alcohol and the atmosphere.

Warm and happy, Shuuhei smiled and leaned down to kiss his new vice-captain.

Behind them, the boisterous cheer of, "WOO HOO, WELCOME TO DIVISION 9, YUMI-CHAN! HUBBA-HUBBA, OWWWW!" played accompaniment to their actions, the voices of the entire 11th team uniting to catcall shamelessly into the night.

They had obviously been spying for a while now.

Shuuhei blamed it on the alcohol, but right then and there, he just couldn't find it in him to care.

**END**


End file.
